You never no what crazy things ganna happen
by Ravin vermilion
Summary: Natsumi and keroro ran in kululus lap when he was messing with human and keroion DNA when natsumi and keroro and Natsumi gets turned in to a kerionion!
1. Chapter 1

Ravin:Hi everyone! I no you all are yelling at me for making another story.

Natsumi: I like it is a brake from your other story were you paired me with the yellow demon

ravin:I no!Ne I was reading fanfica like this and then I thought I should make one but natsumis paired with keroro instead of giroro I really think their should be more keroro x natsumi and pairs like that

Natsumi:*nods head*ravin owns nothing at all

Ravin:*starts crying***nothing**

* * *

Keroro ran in Kululus lab being chased by Natsumi "YOU FRIDEOT YOU TOTLLY RUINED MY DATE WITH SABURO-SEMPI!'' '''Im Sorry!" Natsumi was about to it him when what ever Kululu was working on blew up! when the smoke cleared natsumi was no longer their but a kerionion!{Shes violet with a rainbow cat ear hat and nothing on her belly}"N..Atsu..mi is that you?" Keroro asked with a unnoticed blush"WHAT DID YOU TURN ME IN TO FRIDEOT 1 ANd 2 CHANGE ME BACK!" Kululu was scared for some reason"Kukuku I cant the the thing holding the DNA broke and it was the last one on this planet and its not very cheap I estimate 500 zillion dollars I don't thing even momaka has that kind of money" Natsumi said"but how am I suppose to do! I cant go to school and buy things for dinner!" kululu said" I have made a new pekomoneon suit that comes with a head you can use that for shopping but not school it only lasts 3 hours" Natsumi felt lke crying she ran out and in to her room unnoticed she locked her door and went in to her privet bath room and sulked 30 minutes later she heared a knock at the door"Kero kero NAtsumi are you ok?" That's when fuyki came keroro had told him "Nee-san are you ok?" Natsumi walked to the door and opend it "What? here to laugh at me?!""kero natsumi im sorry"{ok Im just ganna do a time skip here ok well they get natsumi to come out and momaka comes over and aki and momaka feels bad and invites her and everyone to one of her privet island they road momakas house boat their and right now kululu made this swing type thing and natsumi got on it by mistake and it went out of control} Kululu was climbing to try to help natsumi he reach out his hand for her but she jumped off and in the prosess kicked kululu in the face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ravin:Hi everyone!

keroro:hi!

ravin:I don't no what to talk about so I'm just ganna start

* * *

(ok let me set the stage after a fun filled day which I'm to lazy to wright about after dinner everyone went to their rooms but natsumi went to the porch)

Natsumi stared at the dark sky watching a bright light with little ones sparkle in the midnight night thEn natsumi turned looked to make sure none was here then began singing"I was never right for the heroetic title(this is crossing feild from swprd art online do not own I suggest looking up and listening to its a really good song)" When natsumi finished she began walking to her room not noticeing a green frog hiding behind a chair 'I can't beleive natsumi could sing that good!' Keroro followed natsumi (they are neIbers natsumis room is right next to his and everyone elese is in a diffrent wing)when natsumi entered her room keroro went in his room(in keroror room theirs a peep hole for some odd reson) keroro watch as kerionon natsumi went to her closent and looked through the hats she found a white and orange cat eared hat '*blush*natsumi looks really good I that hat!' Natsumi walked to her unoticed balcony and walked out keroro walked to his and sat on the railing like natsumi was doing "kero Kero you look nice in that hat natsumi-dono" natsumi looked at him in surprise "thanks keroro" keroro almost fell of the balcony Natsumi had called him by his name! Natsumi glared at him "kero sorry I'm just surprised you never call me by my name" natsumi looked at him then sighed "ya I'm sorry I'm really stressed at home doing all the chores and saving earth and schook I just get annoyed" keroros mind about blew up! Never had natsumi been so nice to him!"kero you don't have to say sorry it fun fighting with you!"keroro said smiling natsumi smiled then said"thanks it fun fighting with you to! We'll good night!""night kero"

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating!*start crying* my grandmama died and it's been cayos at my house it funnel died down a little so ill be updateong


End file.
